divergentfandomcom-20200223-history
The Divergent Series: Insurgent
This article is about the film. For the book, see Insurgent. The Divergent Series: Insurgent is the film adaptation of Insurgent by Veronica Roth. It was directed by Robert Schwentke and was released on March 20, 2015.http://www.mtv.com/news/1842679/insurgent-divergent-uriah-keiynan-lonsdale/ Plot Following the assault on Abnegation by Jeanine's mind-controlled Dauntless soldiers, Eric and his platoon are searching through the wreckage of Abnegation for a box of unknown origin containing the symbols of all the factions. Upon recovery, the box is taken to Erudite, and Jeanine claims that it contains data from the city's founders, and the means to end the Divergence problem. However, only a Divergent can open the box, and she orders that all Divergents be hunted down and captured. Tris, Four, Peter, and Caleb are hiding out in Amity territory. After Tris and Peter get into a scuffle, Johanna, the leader of the Amity faction, warns Tris that her obsession with revenge will consume her. Soon after, Eric and his fleet arrive to test all the occupants for Divergence. Peter gives up the group's location as Tris, Four, and Caleb escape and board a train headed into Factionless territory. During the ensuing fight with Factionless aboard the train, Caleb makes his first kill. Horrified by what he has done, he watches helplessly as Tris is attacked by one of the Factionless. Four reveals his true name, Tobias Eaton, to the Factionless, who reply that they have been searching for him. Four, Tris and Caleb are given safe passage into the heart of Factionless. There, Tris and Caleb discover that the Factionless' leader is Four's mother, Evelyn Johnson-Eaton. Evelyn suggests that Dauntless and Factionless should join their forces against Erudite, but the discussion becomes an argument about Evelyn's true intentions and her past relationship with her son. The next morning, the three leave Factionless for Candor to meet up with the remaining Dauntless. During the trek, Caleb tells Tris that he cannot continue with them, and goes in a different direction. Please Click Expand to see more. When Tris and Four arrive at Candor, they are welcomed by their Dauntless brethren, and Tris is not entirely truthful with Christina about what happened to Will. Soon, however, they are arrested and brought before Jack Kang, the leader of Candor, who doesn't believe that Jeanine would go so far as to fraudulently make Tris and Four wanted for attacking Abnegation. Four tries to reason with Jack, inquiring about the fairness of a trial in Erudite as opposed to one in Candor, and then requests the trial be conducted in Candor through truth serum. During the trial, Four admits that he joined Dauntless to escape his father's abuse, and he was about to leave Dauntless to be factionless after a last group of initiates, but he fell in love with Tris and decided to protect her. Tris tearfully admits her guilt in shooting Will, angering Christina. Candor is then attacked by Dauntless traitors led by Eric, and many people are shot with new simulation serum. Tris and Uriah, who is revealed to also be Divergent, are captured by Eric. Eric tests Tris and discovers that Tris' Divergence is 100%, making her the perfect subject to open the box. They are then rescued by Four and Candor, and Eric is taken into custody where Four executes him. In Erudite, Jeanine, frustrated that none of the Divergents she has used to open the box have survived, is approached by Peter who pledges his loyalty to Erudite. Peter suggests that the best way to get Tris to surrender is to play with her humanity. Back in Factionless, Four reluctantly agrees with Evelyn that war is inevitable and they need to prepare. The long term sim serum is activated by Jeanine, causing Marlene, Christina and Hector to stand on a ledge repeatedly chanting("the traitor, Tris Prior, turn yourself into Erudite or death with follow. Everyday") that Tris Prior must turn herself in or more death will follow as they step closer and closer to the edge. Tris and Tori climb the sides as fast as they can, and rescue two of the three, but Marlene plunges to her death. Overcome by guilt, Tris decides to turn herself in. She spends the night with Four, who thinks he has changed her mind, but she leaves in the early hours as Evelyn silently looks on from a window, to turn herself in to Erudite. The moment she steps through the Erudite screen, she is surrounded and arrested. Jeanine then subjects her to each of the sim trials of the Factions. Tris is almost killed in the process, and Jeanine reluctantly stops the sim, allowing Tris to rest in a cell with her brother Caleb, who is now working with Jeanine. Caleb tells Tris that he is being selfless by turning his only sister over to the Erudites for what he believes is the greater good. Peter, who is now the guard assigned to Tris, jabs her in the back with an injection while escorting her back to the chamber, after she discovers that Four is also captive in the facility. Once again, Tris goes through the simulations, but before it can be completed, her vital signs drop and she appears to die. Jeanine becomes distraught for a moment, then resigned to the fact that she must once again find another Divergent. Tris's body is disconnected from the sim cables and wheeled over to Four's cell. In a vicious display of gloating, Peter shows Four Tris's lifeless body. Tris then awakens with a deep breath, and Peter assists Four in overpowering the guards, revealing that he is helping them in return for Tris' sparing his life in the sim. Peter then goes to the control room to change the security parameters in order to allow access to the sim room for Four and Tris, who now realizes what the box is and why she needs to open it. Tris successfully opens the box, and, much to the chagrin of Jeanine, the message inside informs everyone in the control room and testing area that they, the entire walled city, are an experiment, that the Divergents are evidence of the success of that experiment, and the world is waiting outside for them to return to humanity. Jeanine, realizing the box and its revelation will be the undoing of her power, orders the box buried and Four and Tris immediately executed. Before this occurs, the Factionless army hits the Erudite facility, blowing the doors off the control and sim rooms and killing Max before he can execute Tris and Four. Jeanine and Caleb are arrested, and Tris is hailed as a hero by the masses, eager to explore the world beyond the wall. As Jeanine looks out from her cell, she states that after 200 years since the city was enclosed, there is no telling what awaits them beyond it. Evelyn appears behind her, and tells her that she will never find out, before shooting Jeanine in the back of the head. Then the screen goes black and then the credits come. Cast * Shailene Woodley as Beatrice "Tris" Prior * Theo James as Tobias "Four" Eaton * Ansel Elgort as Caleb Prior * Ray Stevenson as Marcus Eaton * Kate Winslet as Jeanine Matthews * Zoë Kravitz as Christina * Maggie Q as Tori * Jai Courtney as Eric * Miles Teller as Peter * Ben Lamb as Edward * Octavia Spencer as Johanna Reyes * Mekhi Phifer as Max * Stephanie Leigh Schlund as Blonde Amity Girl * Suki Waterhouse as Marlene * Jonny Weston as Edgar * Naomi Watts as Evelyn Johnson-Eaton * Daniel Dae Kim as Jack Kang * Rosa Salazar as Lynn * Keiynan Lonsdale as Uriah Pedrad * Emjay Anthony as Hector Production Pre-Production Summit Entertainment announced that a film adaptation of Insurgent would be released as The Divergent Series: Insurgent''on March 20, 2015, as a sequel to the film adaptation of ''Divergent with Brian Duffield originally chosen to write the script for the film. On December 16, 2013, it was announced that Neil Burger director of Divergent ''would not return to direct ''Insurgent due to him still working on the first film. On February 13, 2014, it was announced that Robert Schwentke was offered the director position for the film and that Akiva Goldsman had been hired to re-write Duffield's script. Casting On May 12, 2014, it was announced that Octavia Spencer joined the cast as Amity representative Johanna Reyes. In late May 2014, Suki Waterhouse and Jonny Weston were cast as Marlene and Edgar respectively. The same day, Stephanie Leigh Schlund announced that she was cast in the film as a member of the Amity.Naomi Watts and Daniel Dae Kim joined the cast as Evelyn Johnson and Jack Kang in early June 2014. On June 9, 2014, Rosa Salazar joined the cast as Lynn. On June 10, 2014, Australian actor Keiynan Lonsdale joined the cast as Uriah. The following day on June 11, 2014, Emjay Anthony joined the cast as Hector. Filming Filming began in Atlanta on May 27, 2014. Filming took place at United States Penitentiary, Atlanta. For the Amity Compound, a set was constructed at Serenbe Community south of Atlanta. Filming wrapped up on September 6, 2014. Post-Production Post-Production began on September 14, 2014, composer Joseph Trapanese is currently scoring the movie. Flashbacks from Insurgent Accordingly, to the book, there are some flashback moments in the book like: *When Tris was under the Truth Serum which is under the control of Candor and she told everyone that would close to Will when she shot him *There is also one with both Beatrice Prior and Caleb Prior's mother and father. Thank You The production crew and also the cast of Insurgent, want thank everyone who saw the film on the big screens and also thank them for their support throughout the series so far. So Lionsgate can say thanks and hopefully see you at the release of The Divergent Series: Allegiant - Part 1 and The Divergent Series: Ascendant. Box-Office and Reception Box-Office Insurgent earned $130.2 million in North America, and $166.8 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $297 million. It opened Friday, March 20, 2015, across 3,875 theaters, and earned $21.3 million, which was lower than Divergent's opening day of $22.8 million. It overall grossed less than the first film. Critical Reception Insurgent ''received mixed reception from critics, audiences and fans. Most reviews highlighted it's sleek and high-tech visual style, the performance's from the cast and the increased action sequences. However it also received much more negativity than the first film, mainly getting criticised for its similarities to other dystopian films, its changes from the book, problematic plot-holes and a lack of character growth and involvement. It scored a 29% fresh-rating on Rotten Tomatoes and in Metacritic it received 42 out of 100. Differences from the Book *Insurgent Book to Film Differences *Insurgent User Reviews *Insurgent Movie Reviews DVD/Blu-Ray/Digital HD Release Insurgent came out on DVD and Blu-Ray on August 4, 2015 and on Digital HD July 21. In 2016, when The Divergent Series: Allegiant came out, it was released in 4K Ultra HD as well as Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD, and with that, Divergent (film) and Insurgent were rereleased in 4K Ultra HD on July 12, with The Divergent Series: Allegiant. IMG_0235.JPG|U.S. Insurgent DVD Cover IMG_0233.JPG|U.S. Insurgent Blu-Ray Cover IMG_0234.JPG|U.S. Insurgent Blu-Ray 3D Cover IMG_0232.JPG|U.S. Insurgent 4K Ultra HD Cover Blu-Ray '''Blu-Ray 3D/Blu-Ray/Digital HD Features' * Audio Commentary with Producers Doug Wick and Lucy Fisher * “''Insurgent'' Unlocked: The Ultimate Behind-the-Scenes Access” Feature-Length Documentary * “Diverging: Adapting Insurgent to the Screen” Featurette * “From Divergent ''to ''Insurgent” Featurette * “The Others: Cast and Characters” Featurette * “The Train Fight Unlocked” Featurette * “The Peter Hayes Story” Featurette * Marketing Gallery DVD DVD Special Features * Audio Commentary with Producers Doug Wick and Lucy Fisher * “From Divergent ''to ''Insurgent” Featurette * Marketing Gallery Trivia *This is the first sequel Kate Winslet has ever done. * The movie has been renamed The Divergent Series: Insurgent * The code name for the movie is 'Mineral' in order to protect the production of the film * It was confirmed by Lionsgate that the first teaser trailer for the movie will premiere in theaters alongside The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1 * Ashley Judd released the teaser trailer early on this website. * It was revealed that Junkie XL (who composed ''Divergent) ''will not be returning for Insurgent. But it was revealed on HitFix that Joseph Trapanese will be scoring the movie. * The full length trailer was released on December 12, 2014. * The run time for the movie is 119 minutes (1 hours and 59 min), which is shorter than the first movie, which is 139 minutes. *Shailene Woodley has won the Teen Choice Actress for Insurgent. Media Video The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Keiynan_Lonsdale_On_The_Fans_And_His_Role The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Theo_James_On_The_Dynamic_Between_His_Character_And_Tris The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Shailene_Woodley_On_Jeanine_Seeking_Out_Tris The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Naomi_Watts_On_Her_Character The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Miles_Teller_On_The_Story The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Kate_Winslet_On_Her_Character The_Divergent_Series_Insurgent_Zoe_Kravitz_On_The_Look_Of_The_Film_And_Sets See also *Users' Insurgent Reviews References Category:Real world Category:Films